hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Day of the Dead (album)
Day of the Dead is the fourth studio album released by Hollywood Undead. Its release date is March 31st. The titular lead single of the album, Day of the Dead, was released on October 21, 2014. The second single from the album, Usual Suspects, was released on February 17, 2015. The third single from the album, Gravity, was released on February 23, 2015. Tracklisting Deluxe Edition iTunes Bonus Track Best Buy Bonus Tracks What We Know *Da Kurlzz will have vocals on at least two songs. **Da Kurlzz has hinted at having his own song on the album, similar to Charlie Scene's Everywhere I Go from Swan Songs and Funny Man's Delish from Notes from the Underground. **Da Kurlzz singing on the album has been continuously hinted at by Funny Man, with Instagram comments such as "Da Kurlzz sings greater than he looks" and "Da Kurlzz's voice is higher than his do." *The band is combining the elements of rock, rap, with distorted guitars to match a somewhat harder tone. *A song about drinking will be on the album. *Da Kurlzz has hinted about a song based on Funny Man and his Mexican origins. *A song about being sober has been hinted at by J-Dog and Johnny 3 Tears. *A "sequel" to a past song has been hinted at. **The song is possibly Day of the Dead, which appears to be a sequel of Dead Bite. *As confirmed at one of their live performances, Johnny 3 Tears has the most verses on this album. *Each of the members has written a song for the album by themselves. *A song about their history as a band has been confirmed by J-Dog. Personnel *Charlie Scene - lead guitar, vocals, clean vocals *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion, unclean vocals, vocals *Danny - clean vocals, unclean vocals, keyboards *Funny Man - vocals *J-Dog - keyboards, rhythm guitar, synthesizer, vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - bass guitar, vocals Reception Reggie Edwards from thefrontrowreport.comgave the album 9.5 out of a total 10 mentioning that Hollywood Undead have completely outdone themselves yet again. He also mentioned that Day of the Dead is the perfect encapsulating of the band's entire career. Finally, he said; "When this record releases it’s best for you to just welcome in this new chapter of Hollywood Undead’s career because it’s a damn impressive one and it’s time to enter into the Day Of The Dead- you can’t escape it if you wanted to." Trivia *This will be the first album by the band where the lead single has the same title as the album. *This will be the third album which has references to its title in song lyrics. **From Been to Hell, Charlie Scene raps "I'm the reason you came here, I'm the American Tragedy. **From Glory, Johnny 3 Tears raps "If you do won't live to see/One last act of tragedy," referencing the album title American Tragedy. **From We Are, J-Dog raps "And once again, it's a tragedy anthem," referencing their former album American Tragedy. **From Outside, Johnny 3 Tears raps "I'll look into the sky, send it straight to nowhere," referencing the album title Notes from the Underground. **From Day of the Dead, the chorus has the name of the album screamed multiple times. *Day of the Dead is also an English translation of "Día De Los Muertos", a Mexican holiday similar to Halloween. Category:Albums Category:2015